


Weredragon

by umbreonblue



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Baby Dragon, Boyfriends, Confessions, Dragon Egg, Dragons, Espers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Indirect Kiss, M/M, Magicians, Secrets, Were-Creatures, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: For some unknown reason whatsoever...Touma turned into a dragon.
Relationships: Kamijou Touma & Sogiita Gunha, Kamijou Touma/Sogiita Gunha
Kudos: 6





	Weredragon

It started suddenly one day as the moon was out at the same time as the sun. Touma felt that something was wrong. He felt…hot. Of course, he kept how he was feeling to himself, not wanting anyone to worry about him.

That worked…for a while, at least. Once Index went out to eat, Touma sends her off with a smile.

As soon as the door closed, Touma groans, holding his head in his hands. His head hurts…

'Aspirin…' Touma went to the bathroom to get it.

Then…he felt a throbbing pain in his right hand, that spread to the rest of his body. Collapsing, Touma's body fell into the bathtub, where he curled up into a ball.

'What's…happening…to me?' He questions before feeling extreme pain.

His teeth turned into fangs, the whites of his eyes turning yellow, sky blue leathery hide with yellow spider web patterns covering his body, starting from his right hand, his nail turning into claws. Eventually, he grew leathery wings on the side of his back, yellow fin-like spikes running along his back, and growing a whip-like tail.

Once fully transformed, Touma pants, a bit tired. Touma is now a blue and yellow dragon with yellow eyes. A bit taller than the average adult man, at least two meters tall. Looking at himself in the mirror, he's a bit surprised at how he looks.

He sneaks out to the roof, and tries to fly quite a few times, spreading his wings out, a two-meter wingspan, and flapping. He succeeds on the Nth try.

As he flies over Academy City, he smiles, feeling the wind in his face, and passing through the clouds. He feels free. However, misfortune follows him everywhere.

Touma sees some people in helicopters trying to shoot him down. He glares, very annoyed. He doesn't want to be a science experiment, so he instinctively let out a breath of magic similar to black lightning, shooting them down instead. Seeing those guys escape with their lives in parachutes, Touma flew towards somewhere with no people.

However, more people in helicopters came, so he roared. The mere force of that roar blew them away. Huffing, Touma landed in an empty field on the outskirts of the city at sunset, the red light shining on it. Grass and wildflowers were everywhere. It was so peaceful and beautiful here.

Laying down, Touma decided to smell the flowers, and take a nap.

In his sleep, Touma transformed back into a human. Once he wakes up, thankfully he had all of his clothes on. However, he's on the other side of the city and probably has to walk back since he can't afford a taxi.

"Such misfortune," he tiredly sighs as he starts walking back home, his stomach growling for food.

* * *

The next day…

"Hey, did you hear? A dragon was spotted flying in the city. A freaking dragon!" Aogami yells.

"Really?" Touma blinks.

"Yeah. It appeared suddenly yesterday. Everyone's talking about it," Tsuchimikado chimes in.

"I bet it's a fierce beast that's looking for food or a new home!" Aogami smiles.

"Well… it might be friendly?" Touma cuts in.

"Kami-yan… It's just like you to see the good in things like this," Tsuchimikado gets a smile out of Touma before ruining it, "But don't blame me if you get eaten."

Touma shakes his head and smiles. No one knows that the dragon is him...and he'd rather keep it that way.

In private, Tsuchimikado informs Touma, "There's an actual bounty placed on the dragon's capture, nya~. So be careful."

That made Touma nervous, but outwardly he nods, "I'll...keep it in mind."

* * *

The next time Touma turned, it was at night during a full moon. He flew into the night sky to a hopefully safe place when he transforms back. The city lights seen from above was beautiful.

However, electricity, fire, ice, etc. was launched at him. It was useless, of course. Those attacks did nothing to him, didn't even scratch him. Eyes narrowing, when another volley of attacks came at him, Touma used his tail to bat them right back. The crowd of Espers, Magicians, and every other bounty hunter ran away after that.

Huffing, Touma continues his night flight. Until...a certain Railgun appeared. 'Biri-Biri's as annoying as ever...' Touma sweat-drops as he saw Misaka aim her railgun at him.

Roaring, Touma blew her away before flying faster, escaping.

Touma sighs in relief once he got far enough. However, that was short-lived. Sogiita showed up, itching for a fight.

Deciding that he'd had enough of fighting tonight, he quickly flies away.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" Sogiita followed him, of course, jumping along the rooftops in an attempt to catch up, "It's not very gutsy to run away!"

'Leave me alone!' Touma roared, picking up speed, flying as fast as he can, leaving Sogiita in the dust.

Just as Touma was about to relax, he sees Sogiita on his tail. Literally, _**hanging**_ onto his tail! Alarmed, Touma tries to shake him off, but Sogiita hung on tight.

After a few minutes of struggling to get him off, Touma gives up, his flight path staying steady. Sogiita climbed onto his back, amazed at the view, "Whew! This is quite a view!"

"You have awesome guts, Mr Dragon," Sogiita smiles, patting Touma's back. Touma huffs, but smiles. He really doesn't mind this guy hitching a ride on his back.

Touma then flew to that same empty field and landed. Sogiita jumped off and looked at the dragon.

Blue leathery skin with a yellow spider web pattern that's smooth to the touch, five claws on each of its four limbs, a single sturdy, whip-like tail, a pair of leathery bat-like wings, and shining yellow eyeshine.

As the moon shone down on them, Touma lets Sogiita approach him, seeing the dragon's eyes as flower petals scattered around them. Sogiita pets Touma's snout, which Touma nuzzled into.

Then, Touma curls up and naps. Sogiita sighs, "Looks like I won't be getting that fight I wanted tonight."

Just as he was about to leave, Sogiita sees a flash of light. The dragon turned into, "Kamijo?!"

Touma groans at that loud voice, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. He sees Sogiita staring at him in shock, his jaw dropped.

"You're the dragon?!"

Touma calmly answers, "Yeah... Can you keep it a secret? I don't want to end up as an experiment."

Sogiita thinks about it before asking, "...Can I ride on your back again?"

Touma smiles at Sogiita's simplicity, "Sure."

They both hear familiar growls.

Touma blushes sheepishly, and Sogiita laughs, "Hungry?"

"Un," Touma turns away from him shyly.

"C'mon," Sogiita holds out his hand, "I'll bring us to a good restaurant. My treat."

Touma blinks at him before smiling, taking his hand, "OK."

Sogiita carried Touma in his arms like a princess, Touma desperately hiding his face into Sogiita's strong chest, embarrassed.

Touma ate his fill of food at the restaurant. It was the least Sogiita could do to make up for it.

* * *

For the next few times Touma's turned, which seemingly was mostly triggered by the moon, after dealing with pesky bounty hunters, he lets Sogiita ride on his back. Touma does aerial tricks, much to Sogiita's joy.

In that field, Touma and Sogiita nap together. Touma as a dragon curled up while Sogiita leans against him, Touma's tail across his lap like a blanket. They cuddled until Touma turned back into a human. When Sogiita's body fell onto Touma's legs, it woke him up.

Yawning, Sogiita got up before shaking the other teen awake, "Kamijo..."

Touma yawns, stretching himself awake. Sogiita escorts Touma back home. This happened several times, Touma and Sogiita's trusting each other, their bond very strong at this point.

* * *

One night, Sogiita watches Touma curled up and asleep. In the moonlight, Touma looked beautiful. He ran a hand through Touma's hair. It was surprisingly soft.

'Kamijo...you're truly a fascinating guy,' Sogiita smiles as he plans to get to know Kamijo Touma even more than this.

Sogiita kissed Touma's forehead, careful not to wake him up.

"Mm…Sogii?" Touma mutters in his sleep.

"Kamijo…" Sogiita smiles at him, "You awake?"

"Hmm…" Touma blinks sleepily, his blue eyes a bit teary and glazed over before closing his eyes again, falling back asleep.

Shaking his head, Sogiita takes it upon himself to carry Touma home.

* * *

Of course, Touma isn't used to this kind of attention, especially from someone like Sogiita. A hot-blooded, guts filled idiot of a Number 7. (He groaned at his luck when Tsuchimikado told him.) He just figures that Sogiita's just a touchy-feely kind of guy. However, after thinking about their interactions for the last few weeks, he quickly realizes that isn't the case. **At all.**

For example, when Sogiita asked for a bite of his burger, which Touma agreed to. Then, Sogiita took a bite of the burger he was already eating. It was almost a kiss.

"Thank you!" Sogiita smiles as Touma blushes, slightly flustered.

"Uh…you're welcome?" Touma retains his composure as quickly eats the rest of his burger.

Another thing was that Touma feels Sogiita's arm around his shoulders or waist, a bit possessively. …Not that he minds that. It's kind of comforting to know someone will catch you when you fall. Of course, there's the fact that Sogiita carries him in his arms in public too. Touma slightly blushes in embarrassment just thinking about it.

'It's not a bad feeling really…' Touma contemplates, 'I actually feel rather safe with Sogiita. He's not a bad guy, and I like hanging out with him. Although one of these days, he'll ask me to fight him, I just know it.'

'But even that wouldn't be bad… If it's Sogiita,' he absentmindedly smiles before shaking his head.

'Wait a minute…'

'Do I…like Sogiita? I mean, I do like being around him but,' then he thinks about all the times they've hung out when he's a dragon, and when he's just plain old Kamijo Touma.

'There's no way those were dates…right? I would notice if we were dating…right?'

Touma's forehead hits the desk shortly after, his ears burning red with steam coming out. 'Whatever the case may be… I won't let this ruin our relationship… **whatever** that is.'

* * *

The next time they met and hung out, it was in a park. Touma was wearing his usual hoodie while Sogiita was Sogiita. Touma had made onigiri for lunch.

Of course, Sogiita dug into the food, "Delicious!"

Touma smiles at the compliment on his cooking, taking a sip from a water bottle.

Unfortunately, Sogiita eats a bit too quickly, coughing and hitting his chest. Touma hands him his water bottle without a second thought.

Snatching it, Sogiita downs it, gulping down the water before sighing in relief. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, "Thank you."

Touma slightly blushes, just realizing that they technically had an indirect kiss. "Uh...you're welcome," before taking the bottle and putting it into a recycling bin.

Sogiita just smiles watching him, 'Cute...' before devouring the rest of the onigiri, leaving Touma his share.

Then Sogiita spots an ice cream cart, grabbing Touma's hand, "Let's get ice cream! My treat!"

Touma smiles as he's helplessly dragged away by Sogiita.

They get mint chocolate chip and coffee ice cream. As they eat their ice cream, they, of course, try each other's ice cream. It was delicious.

At this time, the sun was setting, it's red light shining down on the city. It reflected off of the buildings, the trees in the park casting shadows, and onto themselves.

Touma looked beautiful, especially with the light reflecting in his blue eyes. Sogiita looked beautiful too, the light reflecting in his hazel eyes. As they stared at each other, it was unusually silent between them...until Sogiita decided to act first.

"Wahhhh!" Touma yelps as Sogiita carried him like a princess before jumping away.

"Sogiita! Put me down!" He yells, clutching Sogiita's shirt, staying as still as possible. He doesn't want to fall as he's carried to who knows where by Sogiita, who's unusually silent.

* * *

When they got to an apartment, Sogiita switched to carrying him with one arm as the other unlocked the door. He carried Touma inside, closing the door behind him before switching back to the princess carry.

He'd kicked another door open before tossing Touma onto a bed, laying him on his back. Blinking in confusion and a bit scared, "Sogiita?"

"Wha?" Touma's wrists are pinned to the bed by Sogiita's hands, "Wha-mph!" before he kissed him.

Once they parted, Sogiita huffs, looking down at Touma, his eyes capturing him in his entirety.

"You're so cute, Kamijo," Sogiita mutters, knowing that he probably left bruises on his wrists with how hard he was gripping, keeping Touma in place.

Touma just stared in shock, eyes wide, and flushed. He almost forgot to breathe.

"Sorry..." Sogiita loosened his grip, being as gentle as possible, "I got carried away."

"Why?" Touma asks, looking up as Sogiita looms over him, the tails of his headband flat on the bed.

Sogiita leans down, "I like you, Kamijo," their foreheads touch, "Do you like me?"

"Yeah…" Touma blushes, shyly admitting, "I like you, Sogiita."

Sogiita sighs in relief, letting Touma's wrists go, laying on top of him, "Thank goodness. I thought I messed up. I don't have the guts for that."

Snorting, Touma smiles, wrapping his arms around Sogiita, "We'll figure out…whatever this is, together with guts, OK?"

"Hm... OK," Sogiita smiles before rolling over, dragging Touma along with him so they're laying on their sides.

"Seriously though... Where are we?"

"My place," Sogiita pets Touma's head.

'No wonder the bed smells like him...' Touma nuzzles into the sheets.

They simply laid like that for a while, holding each other, sharing kisses now and then.

Sighing, Touma figures that there'll be more opportunities to check out Sogiita's place some other time, but for now…he'll just enjoy this.

* * *

Later, they talked as they held hands, just lying beside each other. It was decided that they'll date, and see where this goes.

"So, we're boyfriends then?" Sogiita sits up, asking.

Touma's only response to that was hiding under the covers in embarrassment.

Chuckling, Sogiita just gently hugs him through the blanket, "You're so shy, Kamijo."

"Touma…" he hears a muffled voice from the blanket.

"Hm?" Sogiita tilts his head to the side.

"Call me Touma. We're dating, aren't we?"

Smiling, "Alright…Touma," Sogiita hums, lifting the blanket enough to get only Touma's head out, "Call me Gunha then."

"Gunha…" Touma's cheeks are flushed red.

It was so cute that Sogiita kissed his cheek, causing Touma's ears to turn red.

"Your wrists OK? I gripped them pretty hard…"

"It's fine..."

Sogiita obviously doesn't buy that, so after wresting with Touma a bit, he manages to gently take Touma's wrists out from under the blanket, seeing blue and purple bruises.

He kisses them apologetically, Touma flinching in slight pain, "Sorry…"

"I told you…It's fine," Touma pecks Sogiita's cheek.

He smiles, "If you're sure…"

Of course, Touma bandages up his wrists later.

After calling Index, Touma stays the night at Sogiita's, much to Sogiita's delight.

Touma does find out that Sogiita likes to mark him…mostly by biting him. Especially the neck and shoulders.

"Ow! Don't bite so hard! Are you a dog?" Touma yelps in protest.

Sogiita tilts his head to the side, just like a dog, "Sorry…but you're so cute," before licking the bite marks he'd created.

Teary-eyed, Touma whines, "Just…mark me where no one can see…please."

Nodding, Sogiita gives gentle kisses and licks before giving one last bite. Satisfied, Sogiita holds Touma in his arms.

"I was wrong…you're not a dog, you're a wolf," Touma sighs as he can see Sogiita's imaginary tail wagging happily.

"As long as I have guts and you, I don't mind if I am one," Sogiita smiles.

Rolling his eyes, Touma kisses him for the last time that night before they went to bed.

* * *

Omake:

It was supposed to be a normal day…but of course, with misfortune like Touma's, that wasn't the case at all.

What his boyfriend Sogiita saw when he came by was unusual…and that was saying something in Academy City.

He could only stare at the black egg about the size of a football in Touma's arms. He couldn't help but ask, "Did you lay an egg?"

"Wha- No! I didn't lay an egg!" Touma yells, blushing.

"Then...?"

"I'm just taking care of it for now, OK?" Touma huffs, "Besides, I doubt it'll hatch anytime soon."

Just as he was saying that the egg cracked. "AH!" they both freaked out.

Touma quickly put the egg on a pillow, both of them watching as it hatched. Out came a baby black dragon with red eyes.

"Ryaa!"

'Cute~!' Touma beams.

"It looks like you're a mom now," Sogiita smiles, watching the dragon (chick?) climb up Touma, and sit on top of his spiky head.

"If I'm the mom, then you're the dad," Touma huffs.

He didn't expect that, and so rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Uh..."

Seeing his boyfriend so nervous like that, Touma smiles before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

It doesn't take long before Touma feels like an overprotective parent to this little dragon. Whether it's his instinct as a were-dragon himself, or the dragons in his right hand influencing him…he can't tell. All he knows is that, for some reason, he simply can't let the little dragon go. It being so attached to him isn't helping much either.

He feeds the little dragon small bits of everything since it seems fine eating anything…especially meat and sweets.

As for names…

"How about Kuro?"

"No…"

"Kage, or Shadow?"

Touma shakes his head.

"Yoru? Natsu? Maybe Smog?"

Touma just silently glares at him, mostly for that last one.

"Ugh! I don't have the guts for this!" Sogiita groans.

Shaking his head, Touma suggests a name, "Kumori."

"Rya!" the little dragon nods at that name.

"Kumori it is then," Touma smiles, patting Sogiita's head to comfort him.

* * *

Kumori's still small enough to ride in Touma's pocket, even in the hood of his hoodie, so it travels with Touma everywhere.

However, whenever Touma perceives a threat to his little one, the whites of his right eye would turn red, his teeth elongated into fangs, and he'd growl at the offender until it backed off. Then Touma would sigh in relief, turning back to normal as if nothing happened.

Sogiita has witnessed this on multiple occasions, mostly with cats and dogs that come too close, and sometimes people too.

* * *

When the park is pretty much empty, as they watched the sunset…

"There's never a dull moment, huh…" Sogiita mutters.

"Hm?" "Rya?" Touma tilts his head, Kumori copying him.

"Nothing," Sogiita smiles, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, and his little dragon a pat on the head.


End file.
